Wireless communication systems and networks are used in connection with many applications, including, for example, satellite communications systems, portable digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, and cellular telephones. One significant benefit that users of such applications obtain is the ability to connect to a network (e.g., the Internet) as long as the user is within range of such a wireless communication system.
Current wireless communication systems use either, or a combination of, circuit switching and packet switching in order to provide mobile data services to a mobile node. A mobile node can be a cell phone, a PDA, a Blackberry, a laptop computer with a wireless card, or any other wireless device. Generally speaking, with circuit-based approaches, wireless data is carried by a dedicated (and uninterrupted) connection between the sender and recipient of data using a physical switching path. Once the direct connection is setup, it is maintained for as long as the sender and receiver have data to exchange. The establishment of such a direct and dedicated switching path results in a fixed share of network resources being tied up until the connection is closed. When the physical connection between the sender and the receiver is no longer desired, it is torn-down and the network resources are allocated to other users as necessary.
Packet-based approaches, on the other hand, do not permanently assign transmission resources to a given call, and do not require the setup and teardown of physical connections between a sender and receiver of data. In general, a data flow in packet-based approaches is “packetized,” where the data is divided into separate segments of information, and each segment receives “header” information that may provide, for example, source information, destination information, information regarding the number of bits in the packet, priority information, and security information. The packets are then routed to a destination independently based on the header information. The packet flow may include a number of packets or a single packet. Services may be applied to a packet flow such as lawful interception (wire tapping), Virtual Private Networks (VPNs), and firewalls.
A part of the evolution of packet based communications has been the development of IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS). IMS is an architectural framework for delivering internet protocol (IP) multimedia to mobile nodes. A call session control function (CSCF) can manage much of the signaling that occurs in an IMS core. The CSCF functionality can be logically divided into three functionalities: a Proxy-CSCF (P-CSCF), an Interrogating CSCF (I-CSCF), and a Serving CSCF (S-CSCF). Additionally, the CSCF functionality is envisioned by two different groups for inclusion in two different topologies: Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) and CDMA 2000. The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) is responsible for IMS which works with GSM systems and the 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2) is responsible for Multimedia Domain (MMD) which is used with CDMA systems and is based on the 3GPP IMS concept.
Another aspect gaining prominence is Quality of Service (QoS) as networks are looking to guarantee levels of service to a user for running applications such as VoIP, streaming media, gaming, etc. to a mobile node. QoS typically works by providing a certain level of bandwidth to a data flow at a certain point in the delivery process. This works well on wireline networks where the transmission of information is fairly constant. However, where the transmission medium is not as certain, QoS can fail to provide the actual level of service to the user depending on conditions such as interference or fading.